Most transport systems in the present day operate with only basic levels of network-wide coordination. Only very primitive in-journey handling of excess demand exists, this typically being ad hoc in nature, which leads to results such as cars being held stationary at traffic lights, and planes delayed in holding patterns. The transport systems are typically in some form or another human-operated, and therefore subject to the cognitive processing limitations imposed by human operators. These include a limited capacity to receive transport-specific data, both in quantity and variety (e.g., the capacity to comprehend different forms of data, simultaneously); to process data; and to transmit data to one or more would-be recipients that can potentially benefit from transport-specific information.